New Worlds, New Missions, New Troubles
by bh18
Summary: The Fox is sealed in Naruto by the Fourth and adopted by a close friend of his. Fugaku plots to drive them out of the village and succeeds, but what if Naruto's new father was from another world? And what if they come back?NH HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Not of this World

Prologue

"blah"=speach

'blah'=thought

*blah*=sound fx

In the Leaf Village everyone knows the story about the Nine Tailed Fox and how it was defeated and sealed away by the Fourth Hokage. That is the story everyone knows… and it's not the full story. Two pieces of critical information are missing from that story. One is what or whom the beast was sealed into. The second piece is… the ninja's fighting the beast had help. More specifically, extraterrestrial help………………..

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**October 10****th****, 9 years ago**

**04:00 PM T-0:30 till attack.**

In the Hokage tower a blonde man was pouring over the mountains of paperwork on his desk mumbling as he did so.

"Stupid paperwork, why is there a _17_ page report from the Military Police on my desk? I told them to summarize it to _2 _pages! John!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" A man said from the other room.

"Did you tell Fugaku to size the report down to 2 pages?" He asked.

"I did!" The man replied.

"Guess he didn't listen." The blond rested his head on the desk and a stack of papers fell off and woke a sleeping baby in a nearby crib. "Oh man, John!"

"I got him." From the other room a man with a flat brown haircut wearing a white t-shirt, cargo pants and sandals walked out and picked up the baby in the crib. "This kid of yours is loud Minato." John commented.

"He takes more after his mother than me." The Fourth said looking a little gloomy.

"Hey don't feel bad." John said putting down the baby. "There was nothing you could have done, even Tsunade couldn't do anything!" The Fourth still looked a little gloomy so he added, "Look, Kushina wouldn't want you to keep moping like this. She'd want you to get in gear, take care of Naruto, and buy me a drink!" The last part made the Fourth laugh a little. "Now come on! Get me a drink!" The Fourth laughed even more.

"You're supposed to be _my _assistant. Why don't _you _get _me_ a drink?" He countered.

"What about the kid? Shouldn't _you _watch him?" John shot back. "And to think when I heard being the liaison meant I had to be your assistant, I thought it would be boring! This is the best job I've ever had! God bless High Command you sons of bitches!" They both had a good long laugh about it for a while until…

*Boom*!

The entire building shook from the… well nobody really knew what it was yet.

"What the hell was that?!" John yelled.

His question was answered when a young Chunin burst into the room yelling, "The Nine Tailed Fox! It's here!"

Both of them gasped and the Fourth said, "Why here?! Why now?! Ah whatever just rally our forces and attack the beast!" The Chunin nodded and left to give the order.

Later in the day, the sun was beginning to set and the Ninja's weren't hindering the fox's advance in the slightest. It started out 20 Kilometers (about 12 ½ miles) from the village and was now only 5 from it so an entire evacuation was ordered. The only thing that could hinder it even a littler was by throwing some really high ranked jutsu's at it, and it was draining for most ninja. On top of the village wall the Fourth Hokage and John were watching the massive demon destroy every ninja in its path.

"This is terrible." Said John. "That beast tears apart everything we throw at it! There's nothing that can stop that thing!" He yelled banging his fist in the wall.

"Maybe there is…" Minato said thoughtfully. John looked at him with a 'what are you talking about?' look.

"I have a plan, but I need some help." He turned to him. "Your, kind of help."

John gave him an understanding look and pulled some sort of device and spoke into it. "This is Lieutenant John Murdock, put me through to High Command."

Down at the battlefield the ninja's were doing all they could to hold the beast back but nothing was working and they were losing more ninja by the minute. The Jounin in charge of the counter attack was made up of three ninja, the head of interrogation, Ibiki Morino, top medical ninja and Sanin Tsunade, and the leafs copycat ninja and ANBU captain Kakashi Hatake. All three were discussing the possible options with the man power they have left.

"We could try to flank it and hit it with multiple earth jutsu's?" Ibiki suggested.

Tsunade shook her head and said, "There's too high a risk of massive casualty, we've lost too many ninjas already."

"What if we assault from the rear?" Ibiki said.

"No, one of those tails are said to level entire mountains, they'll have no problem taking out our forces." Kakashi interjected.

"We're running out of options-" *Boom!* Tsunade was interrupted by a sonic boom from overhead.

"Now what?" Said Ibiki annoyed that maybe **another **tailed beast has appeared. They all left the trees they'd been using as a sort of shelter to look up and see what was going on. To their surprise from the sky they could see pods falling from the sky painted blue with a white stripe running horizontally across it. The pods landed in the space between them and the village wall and everyone stopped to look including the fox which had halted its assault briefly. Faint hissing could be heard from where the pods dropped and figures hopping across the trees could be seen, then suddenly. *Blam!* Something shot out from one of the figures, hit the fox and exploded. The demon roared in agony and the figures came into the moonlight. They were well built men wearing some kind of blue-ish armor that appeared to be enhancing their movements. They began to set up some kind of turrets and the others began firing their strange weapons at the beast. Kakashi was suspicious of the men and stepped forward to question them.

"What's going on here? Who are all of you?" He said.

One of the bigger men turned to him and said, "First, what's your name?"

Kakashi glared at the man and he glared back until he answered, "Kakashi Hatake…"

The man just turned around and yelled, "Samuels! Hatake! Kakashi!" A smaller less built man with glasses scrolled down a clipboard then just shook his head. "That's classified to you."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Classified to me? What do you mean?"

"I mean that there are only certain people are allowed to know who we are and where we're from so back away mask, we've got some killin' to do." He said. Kakashi was about to respond when he was stopped by Ibiki and Tsunade who just told him to drop it.

With the unknown men joining the fight, it began to turn in their favor. The men mounted some weapons called Laser Cannons, Rocket Launchers and Heavy Bolters. They were deterring the beast more than a few high ranking jutsu's could do. As the battle progressed enormous ships of the same color brought down carrying what appeared to be artillery batteries behind the village wall and smaller ships with stubby wings and heli-blades in each started firing on the fox. The bigger red ships joined the fight too. Through the night the fox was assaulted with laser fire, bolter fire and even something called 'Earthshaker Rounds' from the batteries along with more high ranking jutsu's. Unfortunately the fox was taking the beating and wasn't backing down. When all was looking hopeless a gigantic red toad wearing a red shirt and a blade appeared behind them with the Fourth Hokage on top of its head.

"It's the Hokage! He's come to defeat the beast!" One ninja cried out. The rest not already occupied looked and cheered.

On top of the toad the Fourth stood there holding his son in his arms. He looked down to the toad and said, "Been a long time since I last saw you Gammabunta."

Said toad just smiled and said, "This might be the last, considering what I'm thinking you need me to do."

The Fourth smiled back and responded, "You haven't changed a bit. Just hold it off if the demon attacks. I need to prepare for this." The Hokage started drawing seals on the toad's shirt when John and the former Third Hokage, Sarutobi appeared below Gammabunta.

"Minato! Stop what you're doing, there has to be another way!" John yelled.

Minato stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked down at his friend and predecessor. "So you found out huh?"

"Sarutobi told me everything, and I can guess what Naruto is for. There _has _to be another way!" John yelled.

Minato just shook his head and finished the seals on Gammabunta's back. "It's done. Gammabunta lets go!" The Gigantic toad took a great leap at the beast and began to brawl with it. All guns on the fox stopped firing at once to avoid harming the Hokage. The brawl lasted for several minutes until the fox took a blow to the face. The Fourth saw his opportunity and ran through a sequence of hand signs so fast it was a blur. The next thing anybody knew the fox was roaring like it was in terrible pain. Sarutobi and John rushed to the scene to find the Fourth struggling against something unseen then it stopped. The Fourth collapsed to the ground losing strength by the minute.

"Minato!" John and Sarutobi rushed to his and a crying Naruto's side. Minato looked over to John and handed the crying baby to John.

"He's… the container… for the demon… now. As long the… seal holds… it will never… destroy… again. Take… care of my son John… treat him as your own." The Fourth said wearily. John nodded looking sad, knowing he was losing a friend. "Sarutobi… I know you have… to take over… as Hokage now. Please… I want my son… to be known as… a hero… not a monster." Sarutobi also nodded and also looked very sad. They watched as the last glimmers of life left Minato's eyes and then strangely, Naruto began to cry as if he knew his father was gone.

Later in the village, the unknown men had cleared out faster than they got there, the civilians were allowed back into the village and a heated debate was going on inside the council chambers about what to do with the boy. Most wanted to honor the Fourth Hokage's last wish, others wanted to kill the boy or make him a weapon. The latter of the two immediately rejected by the reinstated Third Hokage and John.

"We should kill the demon while it's still weak!" An angry Fugaku slammed his fists on the table. Many members agreed with him.

"It was the Fourth's last wish for him to be made a hero! It is the least we can do to honor his death!" Hiashi Hyuuga countered. Several more agreed with him, overpowering Fugaku. The argument heated up more and continued to progress until someone mentioned that Naruto should be in the care of a clan. That's when the Third decided to step in.

"Enough!" He bellowed. Everyone went silent. "Naruto will not be in the care of a clan! John is the boy's legal father now as stated in his last Will and Testament! He will not be made into a weapon either! The only place Naruto is going is wherever John takes him! Is that clear?" Most everyone nodded except for a select few that just glared. "Good, meeting adjourned! John come with me and I'll get the adoption papers." John followed the Hokage out of the room and the rest of the council filed out slowly except for Fugaku who had an evil smirk growing on his face.

"I know how to get the demon out…" Leaving that sentence hanging he left the room also to carry out whatever evil scheme he'd concocted.

Later after the mourning of the Fourth, John took his new adopted son back to his apartment. He planned on spending the rest of the day making sure the fox was having no side effects on him. The Third had assured him that there wouldn't be aside from the whisker marks on his cheeks. He'd have to make up a hilarious story about that! John put Naruto down in his crib for a nap then decided to nap himself. It'd been a long day.

Later in the night John was awakened by some sort of yelling. Checking his clock he found it was 2:34 AM. Wondering what was happening John slipped on some shoes and opened the door, to a very surprising sight. Outside his apartment building there was a mob forming.

"What the-?!" John said clueless as to what was going on.

"There he is! He's the one protecting the demon!" One man yelled. From the crowd there were yells of "Burn the house!" "Kill him!" "Get the boy!"

John saw where this was going and rushed back in the apartment and locked the door. He got a suit case from the closet and packed what he could. Books, weapons, pictures, food, clothes, etc… He packed as fast as he could but not fast enough. Within five minutes the villagers were banging on his door trying to get in. Forcing down the lid of the case, John grabbed Naruto and jumped out a window just as the villagers broke the door. John leapt from rooftop to rooftop using the basic ninja training he'd gotten when he came here. He'd lost most of the mob but some of them were ninja's wanting revenge against the fox sealed in the boy. They threw shuriken at him and John dodged them trying to protect his adopted son. They continued to throw kunai and shuriken at him and John in a desperate attempt threw a jutsu at them.

Shifting the baby and case around a little, John formed a few hand signs and called out, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He shot several fireballs at the ninja that turned vaguely into birds. They peppered his pursuers and about a third of them fell back. It wasn't much but to John it was an improvement.

The chase continued through and right out of the village. He still had a few pursuers on him but he was getting less worried as he neared his destination. He stopped at the cave entrance to a mountain and his pursuers stopped as well. John had enough chakra left for one last jutsu. Unfortunately it only got two of his four remaining pursuers. Taking a chance John dashed into the cave as fast as he could. The two remaining ninja were about to follow when they heard a strange noise. It sounded like a rumbling at first but then it turned into more of a roar. Acting on the instinct they should step back, they both backed away to the side of the cave dragging their comrades with them. They watched and listed as the roaring got louder, then something unexpected happened. A section of the mountain above them opened and a fat space ship with stubby wings shot out of the mountain and into the sky. The light from its engines could be seen for miles. In the village the Third Hokage watched it and knew what it was.

'Take Naruto someplace safe John. He won't be accepted here.' He thought sadly.

In the Hyuuga compound Hiashi Hyuuga watched it as well. He'd known John when the Fourth introduced him as the new Liaison to the council and had gotten to know him very well. He sent his own silent wishes and goodbyes.

Onboard the ship itself John piloted the ship out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. He took one last glance at the cluster of lights that was the Leaf Village, the place he once called home. He looked at the sleeping baby Naruto, thinking of his now deceased father.

'Minato you left your son to me and I promise to take care of him.' "I know just the place to raise you. Computer." The computer beeped. "Set course for Planet Morius (mor-e-us)." The computer beeped once more. "Engage hyperdrive." John said. Then right in front of them a massive blue expanse opened up and the ship sped right into it. The like that… they were gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well tellm me what ya think? I decided to try something almost entirly original. My Dark Ninja story is close but not there and I have writers block for the other stuff.

Sorry!

And to clear this. All my story's I write will be Naruhina even this one eventually.

Please review I like feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Moving?

Disclaimer: I own next to nothing.

"blah" Speech

'blah' Thought

"_blah" radio_

blah* footnote

On the edges of the Cardacian Republic, a nation that has dominance over 29 habitable worlds in the Milky Way, laid the worlds that were only just colonized a few decades ago commonly called, the Outer Planets. A good number of them are inhospitable desert worlds abandoned by the Goa'uld* but, Cardacians know ways to make an inhospitable world habitable. Most of Planet Morius is still desert with the citizens relying on the newly restarted water cycle creating snow runoff in the mountains and the aquifers below ground. It was enough to provide water for all the colonists and a small farm plot, but not enough to earn a living. Then someone found something that changed that, incredibly rich mineral deposits the Goa'uld missed. The revenue generated was enough to build a small spaceport, resupply station and have the land further terraformed until a quarter of the world became a thriving agriculture and mining planet.

**Planet Morius**

**Present Day…**

On Morius' windswept dusty desert planes it's mostly quiet and uneventful but today you could see one dust cloud pass by with 2 more far behind it.

The first dust cloud is really a 9 year old Naruto riding on his father's swiped crimson and blue, hover-cycle, basically a motorcycle with the wheels replace with flat-ish hover-engines. To cycle enthusiasts' relief it still had an engine that roared though. The clouds behind him are a couple of cops on cycles as well blaring their lights and sirens. The cops behind Naruto gunned their engines into the next gear and started catching up with the blond kid. Naruto noticed this and gunned his engine into overdrive and pulled away. Unfortunately for Naruto, every law keeper's cycle had a legacy* xenon fueled, electric rocket boosters attached in case extra speed was needed, and it was indeed needed. The cops fired their rocket boosters and slowly began to close the gap between them and the boy.

The noise they made awoke a third cop they passed by and he too joined the chase. Naruto saw he couldn't out run them so he took a hard right into a canyon. The cops had to reduce their speed if they were to avoid crashing in the narrow canyon so naturally Naruto took the lead. He weaved expertly through the narrow canyon confident he was going lose them. A little too confident. He could see he was nearing the end of it and he decided to take a look back at the cops to see if they were keeping up. They were just coming out and Naruto decided to be childish and stuck his tongue out at them. One of the officers waved both his hands wildly at him. Naruto just gave him a funny look and the officer shouted, "Stop!" The blonde just looked at him funny again until he turned forward and realized the end was a very steep hill.

"Holy craaaaaap!" Naruto shouted as he began speeding up uncontrollably down the hill, the cops stopped at the top of the hill and just looked down unsure of what to do. The kid tried to hit the brakes but he unfortunately hit them too hard, he flew out the seat and tumbled down the hill the rest of the way. The officers watching winced slightly, feeling a little bad for him. Once he'd stopped rolling the cops rode down at a more manageable speed, picked up the boy, hooked the cycle onto another and brought him to the station.

At the police station Naruto sat on a bench covered in bandages. His brown shorts and sandals covered in dust and his white shirt so stained with dirt it was hard to see the orange spiral on the back. He'd taken a pretty nasty dive down that hill but he'd taken less of a beating than expected, though it wasn't much of a surprise to the guys at the station since they saw him about once every couple of weeks or so. He said hi to some of the guys that passed by since he just about knew them all. He even was invited to help prank the new guy once! It would be awhile before John would arrive so Naruto passed the time by talking to a convict named Marcus he'd gotten to know.

"Hey Marc." He said.

"Hey Naruto! So what ya in for this time eh?" Marcus spoke in a bit of a drawl. "Taggin' a billboard? Paintin' a wall?"

He just smiled and said, "Nope."

"Hmm. Maybe one 'o the classics? Whoopee cushin' on the big guys chair?" He said pointing to the portly Sheriff behind his desk. "The black eye binoculars?"

"Nope."

"Diverted a road? Stink bombed the school? C'mon, tell me!" Marcus begged.

"Alright I… monster-fied the Monteras while it was on dry dock!" Naruto said breaking into laughter.

Marcus just stared at him until he finally broke into a smile and laughed along with him. "You took a Griffin Class Frigate*… and painted it… to look like a monster!" He could barely contain his laughter at the mental image that conjured up.

"Yeah! The head of it has teeth, eyes and horns. And the fighter hangers are claws now! I even added scales! You should have seen their faces when they turned on the flood lights this morning!" Naruto actually dropped to the floor in hysterical laughter, Marcus followed suit as well as a good number of the cops, and even the Sheriff was chuckling.

Eventually Marcus regained enough air to speak again. "You-your dad is… is gonna… is gonna… is gonna be soooo pissed!" He wheezed out.

"I-I know!" Naruto choked out. "I'm gonna… be grounded… for a year! At least… at least I got a… got a… picture!"

"Oh! You gotta… you gotta lemme… see!" Marcus said through gasps. Naruto pulled out a Polaroid picture of him standing in front of a big white ship much larger than him, painted with red paint to look like a monster. Griffin Class Frigates usually have long necks, and stubby wings that doubled as fighter hangers attached to a fat body. Without the paint it had the basic build of a monster whether the designers knew it or not.

When Marcus got the photo his laughter doubled at the sight of it. He began passing it around to the other laughing convicts in the cells and they did the same thing. "It's gonna… take them forever… to get it off! I used… that metal primer… stuff too!" Naruto said through gasps. The photo was passed around to the entire station and everyone else doubled over in hysterical laughter, a lot of people passed out from lack of air and even had the Sheriff laughing hard. This was all good and fun until John walked in.

"What the-? What's going on here?" John yelled.

One of the officers still standing and able to talk said, "It's what the kid did!"

"Okay I'm sure it's probably funny, what was it? Tagged a billboard, tagged the school or was it-" The cop handed him the photo. "-OH MY GOD!" he bellowed out. Naruto heard this and just stared at him not knowing what to do.

"Oh and he… used your cycle… to get away! It's in the… impound lot!" The cop choked out.

"Perfect! Thank you! You have just made my day!" He angrily yelled. "Come on Naruto! You're in a lot of trouble."

"'Kay. See ya Marc." Naruto just slid off the bench walked by the Sheriff, "See ya next week Maki."

The Sheriff said regaining his breath, "I count on it kid." And walked out the now semi- laughing station and followed his dad to the truck. John had changed a bit in the recent years. He wore khaki now, grew his hair out more, and wore a grey shirt & sandals. The ride to the impound lot and to home was mostly very quiet so John decided to break the ice.

"This is the ninth time this year Naruto you can't keep doing this. When I said to find a creative outlet I didn't mean prank the entire town 3 times a month! You're lucky you're still a minor and those cops like you." He said.

"Well I don't know what else to do! I don't like TV, there are not that many good video games around here and I don't have many friends. This place is boring!" He yelled.

"Then this is easier to say." John said.

"Easier to say? What do you mean?"

John just smiled and said, "We're moving."

Naruto just stared at him and yelled, "We're moving?"

"Yup. You happy?"

"Happy? I don't know! Where are we moving?" said Naruto.

"Planet Tenshi." Said John.

"Tenshi…Element? Never heard of it."

"Think about it. Where did the Nine Tailed Fox attack?" John asked.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves where my Father, the Fourth Hokage sealed it into me, we've been going over since you told me a year ago." Naruto said bored. They'd been doing the same routine about every other week since John told him he was adopted and about the fox when he was 8. It was a lot to take in for him but it made sense since they had different last names and had been teaching him Hiragana and another style he couldn't remember the name of since he could write. As for the name, John had elected to keep Naruto's original surname and make his middle name Murdock when he adopted him so he'd always have a tie to his biological family.

"Yes! But! What country does the Leaf Village reside in?" He quizzed.

"The Land of Fire, where are you going with this?" Naruto asked getting annoyed with the all questions no answers routine.

"Right! And what is Fire?" John continued with a big grin plastered on his face.

"It's an elemen- wait…" Naruto's realization dawned. "Are you saying?" John just nodded with that cheesy grin still plastered on his face. "We're moving to the place I was born?" He yelled happily.

"Well, sort of." John admitted.

Naruto's face faltered for a moment. "Sort of? What do ya mean?"

"Well it's more of a trip. We'll still have our house here but if you want to stay there I can-" John didn't get to finish because Naruto was clinging to his arm begging.

"Yes! Please can we stay! Please can we stay! I always wanted to be a ninja ever since you told me about them!"

John chuckled at how childish the act was. "Alright I figured you'd want to anyway so I applied for my old position there as the Liaison."

"Whoopee! Wait… you used to be the Liaison there?" The still overexcited blonde asked.

"Oh I didn't mention that?" said John realizing he'd only told him he was the Hokage's assistant while he was there.

"Noooo."

"Oops…" John said scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly.

"So you served in the Army during the Carda-Goa'uld Territory War until the Finders-Keepers Treaty, promoted to Lieutenant and became the liaison for the Republic and the Leaf and assistant to my real father on Planet Tenshi. Now a Colonel and explosives expert **and** military supervisor at the mines here on Morius and **now** you're going back to Tenshi as a Colonel and the liaison?" Naruto said naming off the various positions John had during his 34 years of life.

"Yup."

"Yeesh man where will it end!" Naruto yelled out. They both arrived at their house. It was pretty standard, 2 bed 1 bath, a spacious living room, kitchen, plumbing, solar cells and a high power air conditioner. High power AC's were very cheap on Morius because the standard temperature was around 120 degrees Fahrenheit year round except for the winter months where it dropped to around 100. Naruto rushed inside his room, excited to pack and go see his birth world.

"Whoa whoa little man! We don't leave for Tenshi for another 2 days." John said.

Naruto stopped pack and stared at John mouth agape. "Two days? What am I supposed to do until then? Stare at the wall!" Yelled Naruto.

"Welllll, you could keep planning for that "Prank of the Century" you've been talking about." John hinted rather slyly.

"Prank of the Century? What are you… talking… about, wait. Are you-?" He started.

"Shhh! I didn't say anything." John said in a sing-song tone and walked out the room. Naruto broke into a wide grin getting at what his dad was getting at. Getting out a pencil and paper, he began planning.

**Two days later…**

Two days came and went like pizzas on Friday at school. John had the truck put in storage and they were riding the hover-cycle to the spaceport storage facility where the old shuttle he came to Morius in was sitting. Their luggage rode behind them in an old trailer they'd had sitting in the garage. Naruto sat in front with John behind him driving it. The ride there was uneventful with not much to look at but desert, mountains and the occasional Morisian lizard. Eventually the huge spaceport loomed into sight with ships of all sizes docking, launching or landing. Off to the side you could see the Monteras at the dry-dock site with men all over it trying to scrub away the paint job Naruto had done on it. John looked over and after seeing it for himself found it to be very funny. Then a thought struck him.

"Hey I just remembered!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. "What'd you do for the Prank of the Century?"

Naruto just smiled. "I exposed something embarrassing about Sheriff Maki." John had a bad feeling this would come back to haunt him if they ever decide to make a visit back Morius.

Meanwhile somewhere back down the road two cops were staring at a billboard that had been recently painted by none other than the blond prankster himself. The only vaguely heard the sound of another cycle pull up behind them.

"Alright what's this thing that's so big; I had to ride out 5 miles!" Yelled Sheriff Maki. The other cops didn't answer they just stared. The Sheriff, against his better judgment looked up. On the billboard painted in bright red letters was, "Sheriff Maki wears ladies underwear!" The other cops just looked at him.

"Oh come on he has no proof!" The Sheriff said defending himself.

"Hey what's that?" One of the cops pointed to a post holding the billboard up. Attached to it was a picture of Sheriff Maki, wearing a thong. They both had a hard time trying to contain their laughter in front of the Sheriff.

"I-I-I-I-I… It's for medical purposes… really! Give me that!" Maki took the picture out of the officers hands and was about to put it in his pocket when he noticed something on the back.

"Dear Maki, Marcus and everyone else at the station," He read aloud. "First off I'm leaving the planet to go live on my birth world. I wanted to pull of one last big prank before I left and if the billboard isn't clear enough, I wanted to go out with a bang. I guess that clears up why I dropped by the station to say goodbye to everyone. Also, sorry about causing you guys so much trouble, you could've put me away somewhere but you didn't. I don't know if it was because I always made you guys laugh or something but, thanks and have fun scrubbing off the paint. It's five coats and the first three are primer! Lastly tell Marcus he's been a great friend and I'll visit him again someday. Sincerely, Naruto .M. Uzumaki." Maki let out a small chuckle at the kid's latest work. He probably wouldn't admit it but he was gonna miss the kid. He kept things interesting around this boring dust ball of a planet he called home. He might've let a small tear fall had he not noticed the post script on the bottom. "P.S. There is a copy of this photo in everyone's desk….. Uh oh." No sooner had he finished that sentence he heard the sound of engines starting up. He turned around to just catch the other two officers heading back to the station at top speed to spread the news and find their pictures. Sheriff Maki stared at the two dust clouds heading away from him. A vain popped out on his forehead and he yelled,

"Narutooooooo!"

Back with Naruto and John, they were just pulling up to the entrance of the storage unit where the old shuttle was collecting dust when Naruto swore he just heard Sheriff Maki yell his name. He just shrugged it off thinking he was hearing things and went back to helping John to remove the last obstacle between them and John's old shuttle, a rusty door handle. They tried several methods to get it to move, they tried some grease, that didn't work, they tried hanging on it, that didn't work, and Naruto tried jumping on it, that didn't work either. They were just about out of ideas when they saw a maintenance guy pass by, John hollered him over, told him their situation, he gave that door a few whacks and it opened right up like the Fonze himself did it. They both just stared at him with a 'what the heck?' look on their faces and the maintenance guy getting the message walked away.

"This it?" Naruto asked looking inside.

"Yup this is it. It's gotten old but it'll still fly." Inside of the large storage area sat an old shuttle with a fat body, stubby wings and was covered in about two inches of dust. John with some effort turned the handle to open the side hatch into the shuttle. Thankfully the airtight seal still worked if the lack of dust on the inside was any indication but that's just one of the many systems that must be inspected before they could even get on the runway. The next couple hours or so were spent with John checking different systems on the old ship and explaining each one to Naruto. They checked the computer systems, the small sub-light engines* on the wings, the Hyperdrive and the Naquadah Generator*, very crucial parts, if the generator wasn't working right and it wasn't noticed that thing could go critical. The drive not as bad as the generator if something went wrong, it just meant they were stranded in unknown space. Once all the systems were checked and their luggage and the cycle were loaded on, John called for a trolley to take the shuttle down and parked next to the runway while they filled out the necessary paperwork. Naruto elected to stay in the ship while he did that browsing through the different stars on the Nav computer searching for Planet Tenshi. The Planets within the Republic were marked blue, Goa'uld worlds red & a symbol indicating affiliation, allied worlds green and protectorates yellow. He found Tenshi under the protectorate planets list a pretty good distance in Cardacian territory and each Nav computer is required to have some info on each planet so he decided to do a bit of studying.

An hour later John climbed into the cockpit and caught Naruto reading the info on his birth world. "Studying a little are we? That's not like you." Naruto jerked around not noticing he'd come in.

"I just wanna know more so I'm ready when we get there." He admitted a little sheepishly.

"Well that's fine and all but reading something on a computer isn't gonna help ya understand the people there. That is something you get from experience." John said in a sage-like manner.

Naruto looked at him in a strange way like he wasn't his father. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my dad 'cuse he does not talk like that!"

John just chuckled and said, "Nope it's still me. Now get outta my chair!" It was Naruto's turn to laugh but he complied anyhow and took the copilot seat. Then it was the waiting game again as they waited for confirmation to take off from the tower. While they were waiting Naruto asked a lot of questions about the different gauges, dials, switches and such and John explained them all, he even offered to give him flying lessons when time permitted and when he turned ten. Naruto of course was ecstatic at the prospect of learning how to fly. Soon enough the clearance from the tower and the shuttle was rolling on the runway and ready to take off.

"This is Zulu Alpha One Niner Eight* to Air Traffic Control requesting permission to launch over." John spoke into the radio.

"_Roger this is Air Traffic Control, Zulu Alpha One Niner Eight you have a go for launch, have a safe ride over." _Said the man from the ATC.

"Roger we are preceding down the runway now, have a nice day now." John responded. The shuttle taxied to the beginning of the runway.

"Engaging Inertia Dampeners, minimum requirement." John said flicking a switch. "Increasing sub-light to 15%." The noise from the engines increased as more power was fed to them. "Taxiing." The ship moved a few hundred feet down the runway before stopping. "Launching!" John pushed the throttle to ¾ of the way down and the craft shot forward and up into the sky. Naruto was sort of pressed into his seat because the Dampeners were set to minimum. John increased them a little, let up on the throttle, and the pressure let up. Through a side window Naruto took one last look at his home for over 9 years and he couldn't help but feel sad for leaving.

"Don't worry; we'll come for a visit sometime." John assured him. Naruto just nodded and looked out the forward window again. The blue sky had turned into blackness and stars. It was quite a sight to see. Thousands of stars as far as you could see. He wondered which one was Tenshi.

"Hey Naruto, want to work the Hyperdrive?" John asked.

Naruto looked at him to make sure he wasn't kidding. "Can I really?" John nodded and Naruto sprang into action on the Nav Computer.

"Alright now find the planet we want to go to." Naruto nodded and found Tenshi on the computer. "Enter the coordinates in the box at the right of the screen." Typing was heard as Naruto typed the coordinates into the computer. "Now enter them and give it a moment to process the info." The computer hummed while it processed the data. Soon the screen centered on the system displaying info on it. "Is that it?" Naruto nodded. "Good now flip those switches to transfer power to the drive." Naruto stood up on the chair to reach the switches above and flipped them in the order John said. A humming was heard from the back of the ship as the Hyperdrive received power.

"What next?" Naruto asked excited to be working the drive.

"You flip that switch and push that button to open a window, and then you punch down on this." He pointed to another switch and a blue button next to it and a throttle in the middle of them.

"Here we go!" Naruto flipped the switch, pressed the blue button, the hyperspace window opened in front of them and he punched the throttle in the middle and the ship shot forward.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled. The ship fully entered hyperspace and they were on their way.

"That was cool!" He exclaimed.

"The first time always is." John said smiling. "Well it'll be about 5 hours till we reach our destination so let's get some shut eye. The computer will alert us if we're a couple light-years away. The chair reclines just to let ya know." Taking his own advice John reclined his chair and went to sleep. Naruto decided to follow suit and laid back himself to sleep.

**Planet Tenshi**

**The Leaf Village…**

In the Leaf Village the Third Hokage sat at his desk filling out sheet after sheet of paperwork on his desk. It was getting to one of those times where he wished they'd chosen the Fifth Hokage after the Fourth died, he was way too old for this. There was a silver lining to this, he'd gotten a communiqué from the Cardacian High Command recently that John was coming back as the Liaison between the Leaf and the Republic. That was the best news of the day until his old mind caught up to what that also meant. Naruto was coming back. That realization worried him a little because of the incident 9 years ago but he figured that no one would recognize Naruto anyways since he was a baby when that happened so that eased his old bones, which was reason enough for him to get through the paperwork as fast as possible to greet them at the gate.

**Hyperspace**

Naruto and John slowly woke to the beeping of the computer though Naruto was tempted to smash it since it reminded him of his alarm clock.

"Ugh, well I guess we're getting close. Better get ready." John said rather groggily.

"Do we stop now?" Naruto asked.

"No that's just the warning, we have to wait for a faster one, then we stop." He explained. True to his words a faster beep tone sounded a minute later. "Up! That's it. Pull back on the throttle." Naruto did as he instructed and pulled back on the center throttle and the blue-white expanse of hyperspace turned into the blackness of regular space with the stars dotting it. Naruto stared in awe at the blue and green world before them, Planet Tenshi.

"Wow." He said in awe.

"Yup. Somewhere down there is the place you were born."John said pointing to the planet. "C'mon we have to prepare to enter the atmosphere."

"Ok how do we do that?" He asked.

"First turn of the switches that feed power to the Hyperdrive." Naruto did as he said and flipped the switches he used earlier to their last position. "Now use those switches to route the spare power to the shield. Make sure most of it goes to the belly." Again he did as was told and flipped the switches he was told too. "Now strap yourself in this is gonna be bumpy." The both strapped on a four point harness and braced themselves as John put the ship closer to the planet. The ship started rumbling as entered the atmosphere. Hot plasma formed around the ship and could be seen from the cockpit. The rumbling continued for a few minutes until it ceased and the window cleared up. Naruto instantly undid his harness and looked out at the wide expanse, of water.

"Huh? Where's the land?" He asked.

"We had to enter over water so we wouldn't be seen. Almost no one knows that this planet is under a protectorate treaty with the Republic." John explained.

"Who does know?" He asked.

"The village Kage's, the clan heads, the council members and certain high ranking ninja. Oh! There's the land now!" Naruto looked towards the horizon and saw the coast coming up. At first it was mostly beach sand then it turned into mountains. After they got over the mountains it turned into a vast expanse of green.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe. "Wait can't people below see us?" He asked.

"No I set the shield to cloak the ship. No one can see us." They continued flying for several minutes 'till John started to slow down when they approached a specific mountain. John pressed a button on the dash and a section of the mountain opened.

"That's the hanger the ship will be staying in." He expertly piloted the ship slowly through the narrow space. "Shut off the shield will ya? The controls are marked." Naruto shut off the ships shields. Soon enough the narrow tunnel opened into a wide room large enough to park the ship. Some short landing gear extended from the belly of the ship and gently set it down. Naruto helped John shut off all the systems on the ship to avoid detection by thermal gear. After that they unloaded everything John shut the door and began spraying it with liquid nitrogen to cool it even more. All the while Naruto sat there impatient to get on their way to the Leaf Village.

"Come on!" He whined. "I wanna get going right now!"

"Just a little more and… done! Alright we can go!" Naruto cheered with absolute joy that they were finally leaving for the village. They hitched the trailer up to the cycle, loaded their bags on it and headed for the leaf village.

Later at the village gate Naruto and John walked up to the gate with the hover-cycle using a semi-solid hologram generator to make it look like a small pony. The guards at the gate let them pass when they confirmed that they didn't have anything dangerous and for the first time Naruto could remember he got a good look at his birthplace.

For the third time that day Naruto said, "Wow!"

"Big isn't it?"

"This place is huge!" He practically yelled. "I can't believe we're going to live here! Where are we going to live here?"

"We have to go to the Hokage first to get the house. Then I have an old friend of mine that has a kid I think should be around your age now." John said as they walked.

"My age? Do you think he'll be my friend?" Naruto asked.

"Well maybe but who said it was a guy?" He hinted.

In the Hokage Tower the Third was still filling out then mountain of paper work on his desk and was beginning to fear he might miss greeting them at the gate. He was fairly sure they'd arrived on the planet, there were reports coming in from the Land of Fire's coast to an outpost town only 5 kilometers from the Leaf about an enormous boom in the sky but nothing there. The descriptions sounded like the sonic boom of a ship and a cloaking device in effect. He knew that John would land the ship in the old hanger set into a nearby mountain and it was at least a 4 hour walk from there to the Leaf plus whatever else they had to do after landing. His thoughts were interrupted however when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."He said. He heard the sound of footsteps walk into the office and the door close. "Please make it quick I have too much paperwork to do." He said over the mound not even knowing who it was.

"I'll say. What have you been doing for nine years, old man?" Said a very familiar voice. The Third took a glance over the pile hoping to see who he thought this was. And it was.

"John! Welcome back, it's been so long since I last saw you!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Heheh likewise and I think you know who this is." He said patting Naruto.

"Naruto? Last time I saw you, you were just a baby. You've grown a lot." The Third said ruffling his hair.

"Uh thanks." Naruto said embarrassed. "So you succeeded my dad?" He asked.

"What? No he used to work for the-"

"Uh Sarutobi," John cut off. "He knows. I told him a year ago."

Sarutobi looked from Naruto to John and said, "You mean he knows about the Fourth and-"

"That he's adopted and I had to take him away when he was a baby. I figured he was ready." He finished for him.

"Don't forget about Fuzzy!" Naruto put in.

"Fuzzy?" The Third questioned. "Does he mean the…" He trailed off.

"Oh just say it he knows that too! He met it once so I had to tell him and for some reason nicknamed it Fuzzy." John said.

"It annoys him! Haha!" The blond laughed and they couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well it's been nice talking to ya again old man but we came here for our house keys and we need a storage place for our 'pony.'" He said using air quotes. The Hokage didn't know what he was talking about when he said pony but said he had a place for it, gave them a couple keys and had their luggage delivered to the house and the 'pony' put in storage. Before they left John asked him to keep quiet about him to the council, he wanted to surprise them.

**Elsewhere…**

At the Hyuuga compound Hiashi Hyuuga was just out of a meeting with the clan elders discussing his least favorite topic, his daughter's progress in the Academy. It was always bad news because she was around average in her class and it was disappointing the elders. To them a Hyuuga should rise above the rest. Hiashi used to train her himself but she progressed more slowly than the other Hyuuga children and the council decided that she wasn't worth the time to train so they 'suggested' Hiashi send her to the Academy last year.

A knock at the door signaled a visitor. Hiashi sighed not really wanting visitors right now. "Enter." A Branch Hyuuga guard walked in looking like he'd been in a small fight.

"Pardon me Lord Hiashi but there is a man at the gate wanting to see you." The guard said.

"Tell him I want no visitors at the moment." Hiashi said.

"I tried sir but he told me to tell you, 'Tell that SOB to let me in I'm a diplomat for God's sake!' then he punched me." He said. Hiashi just noticed the bruise on the guards left arm and figured this guy wouldn't go away 'till he was let in.

"Very well let him in." The guard left and a moment later a middle aged man and a small boy walked into his chambers and Hiashi stood to talk to the man at eye level. "Well what is it; I'm in no mood for visitors right now."

"What, not even for an old friend?" Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Imagine me with flat hair." Hiashi stared at the man for a minute, he looked vaguely familiar to him but he just couldn't… wait.

"John?" He exclaimed.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you'd gone senile early!"

Hiashi chuckled. "You wish but where have you been all this time!"

"After the incident I took the shuttle to Morius, contacted High Command and explained everything and got myself a job on one of Morius' mines as the Military Supervisor and Explosives Expert."

"Wow, guess you've been busy for the last nine years."

"That and Naruto's a regular with the police." John said jabbing his thumb in Naruto's direction. For the first time since they walked in the room Hiashi noticed Naruto was there.

"Hello Naruto." Hiashi said.

"Hi!" He enthusiastically greeted.

"Heh, you know I have a daughter around your age."

"That's why I'm here actually. Why don't you get her, we can take 'em to the park and catch up." John suggested.

"That sounds good let me get her quick."

"Kay, I'll meet-cha by the gate."

Later Hiashi joined them at the gate of the compound joined by a small girl with violet hair and wearing a blue shirt with the Hyuuga Flame on the back. Naruto walked up to her and stared at her intently. She wasn't used to being this close to a boy from outside the clan and took a step back. Naruto took a step forward and leaned toward her still staring. Hiashi was just about to say something but John shushed him with a hand wave. Then Naruto broke into a smile and said, "Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata timidly responded.

"Well now that you're introduced, let's go to the park." Said John.

When they got to the park John and Hiashi took a seat on a bench and caught up on what they'd each been doing for the past nine years, while Naruto dragged the shy Hinata to the sandbox.

"So what did you mean by 'he's a regular with the cops'?" Hiashi asked.

"Exactly what you think it means! When he was around eight he started getting frustrated and bored so I told him to find a 'creative' outlet in some way. So he started pulling pranks on the small town three times a month!" Hiashi just chuckled. "What are you laughing at? You didn't have to deal with this!" John yelled.

"Ok ok your right I didn't have to but the stuff he did can't have been that bad." Hiashi said.

"He planted a stink bomb in the school, diverted roads, planted whoopee cushions…"

"That's not that bad."

"…Painted billboards, 'fixed' the cop's cycles, painted a Frigate." John finished.

"Frigate? I may know about the treaty but I don't know what that is." Hiashi said.

John handed him the picture of Naruto in front of the still painted Monteras. "That's a Frigate and it's in the lowest class of the Navy. That is small compared to most of the other ships." Hiashi couldn't help but laugh at the picture and Naruto's handiwork on the ship. "Yeah yeah laugh it up." He said taking back the picture.

"I'm sorry that's just so funny!" Hiashi said through chuckles.

"Well what about you? How's your wife and Hizashi?" He asked changing the subject. Hearing this Hiashi became gloomy and withdrawn. "Whoops, sorry man I didn't mean to-"

"No it's alright…" Hiashi cut off. "…you didn't know. She died a few days after our second daughter was born. Post birth complications are what I was told. Hizashi well, that's a different story."

"You don't have to tell it now save it for another time." John said. He looked over to Naruto and Hinata who were building a sand castle. "They seem to be getting along well."

"Yes, it's nice Hinata has a friend outside the clan." He said.

"Hey, is she in the Academy?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Who's class is she in?"

"Iruka Umino's class why?" Hiashi said wondering where he was going with this.

"I'm enrolling Naruto in the Academy and I thought it would be nice if he knew someone in the class." John said.

Hiashi nodded and said, "When does he start?"

"Next week, I figure that's long enough to get unpacked." Hiashi nodded again. "Well it's getting late we'd better go." They both got up and called their children over. "Say goodbye Naruto."

"Bye Hinata!" He said.

"B-bye Naruto." She timidly replied.

They went their separate ways with the day fresh in their minds. Hinata glad she had a friend outside the clan and Naruto just glad he made a friend in his old and new home.

Goa'uld: Parasitic Symbiotic race that holds most of the Milky Way in an iron grip, posing as Gods allowing them to use humans for slave labor, soldiers or hosts easily. Whatever planets they don't control are dry of resources or rebelled against them in the past. The only major defeats the System Lords have suffered were at hands of Earth's SG Teams and Cardacia's military.

Legacy: In the context used, it means technology a few generations older than current.

Griffin Class Frigate: Class of starship in the Cardacian Navy. Frigate being an already low class in naval standards, the Griffin Class is the smallest, usually patrolling low-risk areas and basing on the Outer Worlds.

Naquadah Generator: A clean power source gifted by the SGC and fueled by the element, Naquadah with a power output estimated to be equal to several large Fission Reactors. Usually used in large houses or small ships but not widely used in the Republic.

Sub-light engines: The term itself can mean any engine that can only achieve subluminal velocities. In the case of this engine, it requires no fuel, only power and the different size and power of the engine determines how close to Light Speed the ship will come to. The latest, top of the line can reach 79.99% the speed of light.

Zulu Alpha One Niner Eight: I know nothing about the numbers on the side of planes so could someone explain them to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Naruto's first day

It'd been a week since Naruto and John moved to the Leaf Village. They'd unpacked their entire luggage and got the small apartment the way they wanted. John enrolled Naruto in the Ninja Academy the day after they got there and was set to start the next week. That day had come. Naruto and John stood outside the Academy making sure he had everything.

"You ready bud?" John said.

"Yup!" Naruto replied.

"Got your lunch?"

"Check!"

"Kunai and shuriken set?"

"Of course!"

"Scrolls?"

"Yup!"

"Alright! Here's your room number. If kids are bullying you don't be afraid to tell the teacher but don't tell him too much kay?" John advised.

"Got it!" Naruto replied.

"Alright I'll see you after school, have a good day!"

"See ya!" Naruto walked inside the school and began looking for Iruka Umino's classroom.

(Later…)

The bell rang signaling class was beginning. Kids all around the class were chatting with each other with what they'd done over the weekend. The noise quieted when a man who appeared to be in his 20's and sporting a long scar across is nose stepped in the classroom.

"Alright settle down everyone. As you know today we have a new student." The noise started up again about what the new student might look like. "Quiet down!" He said again. "Now would you please come in?" The door opened and Naruto walked into the classroom. He assumed the man that called him in was Iruka. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Iruka said.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I just moved here and compared to my old town, this place is cold." Naruto said a little nervous.

"Cold? How is this place cold? It's always warm here!" A kid with a white puppy said.

"Where I come from its 120 degrees in the summer and 100 in the winter."

"Oh come on! No place in the world is that hot!" Yelled the kid.

"Kiba! Quiet!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto why don't take a seat behind Sasuke." Iruka pointed to a brooding kid wearing a black shirt and pants and had hair that looked like a ducks behind (ha ha!). Naruto took his seat behind him and looked around the room a little. One thing he immediately noticed about the class was that there was almost more girls than boys. Another thing he noticed was that he was in the same class as Hinata. She didn't notice him at the moment so he figured he'd sit with her at lunch.

For the rest of the morning Iruka lectured about the uses for kunai and shuriken and description of how to throw them. The bell for lunch rang and Iruka said that there would be throwing practice afterwards. Everyone ran out the class room eager for lunch.

Naruto was wandering around the lunchroom looking for a place to sit. Everyone had turned him away so far not wanting the new kid at the table but he didn't really care he was looking for Hinata anyways. He was beginning to think she may have gone outside when he spotted her sitting alone at a table in a corner. He walked over and sat down across from her smiling.

"Hey Hinata!" He greeted enthusiastically.

She looked up from her food surprised that someone was sitting with her. "H-hi Naruto." She said quietly.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked.

"Um… N-no one l-likes to sit w-with me. They s-say I'm too q-quiet." She said looking sad.

"Aww, they just never got to know you." He said. "Someone just needs to spend a day with ya."

Hinata just nodded and continued eating. Throughout lunch Naruto tried to make conversation with her with some success while he ate. He even showed her one of the few toys he'd ever wanted, a yoyo. He showed her the few tricks he knew with it, around the world, walking the dog and stop and go (See for vid). She'd never seen a yoyo before and watched him intently and even asked to try it. He helped her just get the hang of the basic down and up motion of it. She didn't get it during the lunch period much to her dismay but he said he'd help her some more tomorrow. They headed back to the classroom with Naruto still playing with his yoyo and Hinata still watching. Iruka led the class to a wide room with three logs on one end.

"Did everyone bring their kunai and shuriken today?" Iruka asked. Everyone nodded in affirmative. "Okay I'm going to call you up in alphabetical order and try and hit as close to the bulls eye as you can. Now first up…" One by one kids went up and the whole while Naruto played with his yoyo to pass the time. He just bounced the yoyo down and up, down and up. He decided he had enough space to try around the world. He easily missed the guy behind him but the guy in front of him, the same brooding kid he sits behind in class, Sasuke he thought his name was, got hit in the back of the head. A lot of people noticed and gasped when it happened. Naruto didn't know what they were so surprised about; it wasn't a big deal… was it?

"Sorry 'bout that didn't mean to hit ya." He apologized. Sasuke just gave a small but chilling glance at him. "Hey no hard fellins' right?" He said patting his shoulder. There were more gasps all around and whispers from the girls. Naruto still didn't know what was going on so he just shrugged it off and waited his turn.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called.

"Uchiha? Where have I heard that name before?" Naruto wondered. There were more gasps around the room after he finished that sentence. "What! What's with all the gasping?" He yelled frustrated.

"This is what it's about." Sasuke spoke for the first time all day. He stepped up, got out three kunai and threw them at the log. All of them struck the log in a perfect triangle very close to the bulls eye. The guys wowed, the girls wooed and he turned around with a smug look on his face… and the girls wooed some more.

"Okay… I think, I get it now." Naruto said slowly.

As Sasuke passed by him he said, "Top that, loser."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called.

"Up! Guess it's my turn." He said. Naruto stepped up to the plate, so to speak, got out a single kunai and stood still. "I'll show him loser." His was but a blur when he threw the kunai. The weapon wizzed towards the target and his smack dab in the bulls eye… of the bulls eye, wrap your mind around that! Everyone was silent, weather from awe or uncaring he didn't know.

"That was good Naruto but you should take Sasuke's performance and throw more kunai to increase your chances of subduing the enemy." Iruka said.

"But if that log was a guy I would've hit his heart." Naruto reasoned.

"Yes but if this was a real battle you wouldn't have the time to focus like that." Iruka countered.

"Unless it was an assassination mission it which case I would have to stay hidden then I would have time to focus since I would most likely only have one chance." Naruto countered back. Iruka was about to speak again but had run out of arguments. Naruto had made a very valid point and he couldn't find anything to contradict it. Naruto walked back to next to Hinata giving Sasuke a smirk as he passed by.

**Leaf Council Chamber…**

Inside the Leaf Village's council chamber the village's clan heads as well as the civilian council members were gathering for a meeting. The general buzz was about the new liaison the Cardacian Republic was sending in. It was a big topic since there hadn't been one in nearly nine years since the citizens drove out the last one for taking in the fox container. They were told they wouldn't send another one until the tensions calmed down. They did after four years but it was trouble finding someone willing to become a near permanent resident in the village but after nine years they did find one. The Third Hokage stepped into the room and all went silent.

"As you all know, the Republic found someone that's willing to be the liaison here. He has dealt in political matters before so he has some experience behind him." The Third said.

"Where is he?" Asked Shikaku Nara.

"He'll be around shortly, until then-" The Third was cut off when a ANBU came next to him and whispered something to him. "Hmm. It appears that he is here now. Send him in." The ANBU nodded and disappeared. The door opened and John walked in, though not everyone knew it was John.

"Hey guys, long time no see eh?" He said. Most people were silent since they didn't recognize him. They stared at him for a bit until someone pieced it together.

"John?" Choza Akimichi was the first to put it together and the others followed suit.

"Good now that everyone knows it's me we can, hey where's Fugaku?" He said noticing he wasn't there.

"He was killed several years ago." The Third explained.

"He was?" Everyone nodded. "I can't believe that SOB is dead! After this we are all gettin' drunk ASAP!" Everyone laughed at that. Fugaku was not the most loved person in the village he was only feared and respected. When he was killed the council really did celebrate.

"Now getting down to more serious matters…" The Third started.

**Back at the Academy…**

The school day was ending and Iruka was finishing it up with a basic lecture about chakra and said they'd practice drawing chakra tomorrow. The bell rang and everyone slowly filed out of the classroom. Naruto sat there for a bit waiting for the crowd to clear. Sasuke was there too possibly doing the same. Naruto got out his yoyo again and played with it a little while. But like last time he accidentally hit Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Hey!" From the other side of the room two girls, one blond and the other pink, stomped over to him. "What do you think you're doing hitting Sasuke like that?!" The blond said.

"What it was just an accident?" He said.

"Don't lie! You did it on purpose!" The pink one accused.

"Why would I do it on purpose?" He countered.

"Because Sasuke did better than you in target practice!" Pinky said.

"Better? If I remember right, I did better than him!" He yelled.

"What?!" They both yelled angrily. Naruto was beginning to think he was in deep water now. The pink haired girl picked him up by the back of his shirt and turned him in Sasuke's direction. "Apologize now!" Sasuke didn't move the whole time and he even thought he was smirking.

'I guess if it gets me outta this mess, I can suck it up once.' He figured. "I'm sorry for hitting you." He said trying to mean it but not really.

"Hmph. I don't need an apology from a loser like you." He said getting up and walking away. Naruto was infuriated at his attitude.

The pink girl put him down and said, "There, now was that so hard?"

"Yes it was! I suck it up to apologize to him so I can get out of this mess and he just blows it off and calls me a loser! I take back the apology you prick!" He called to him. When he turned back Naruto immediately paled. He was face to face with two very angry girls.

"Umm… c-can't we t-talk about this?" Said a timid voice behind them. They turned around and Hinata was standing behind them. "Can't w-we just a-avoid trouble?" She said trying to calm the situation.

"Stay out of this you weirdo!" The blond yelled.

"Hey! Don't call my friend weird!" Naruto yelled his temper rising now.

"She's your friend? Figures, the weird befriends the weird." Pinky said.

"Shut up you… you…" He started.

"You what?" Pinky said egging him on.

"Forget, what's so special about Sasuke anyways, he's just a borashka karus." He yelled. The only hobby Naruto really has is studying Cardacia's, the Republic's capitol planet, ancient languages. One in particular, the ancient language of the Kamir Province (ka-meer), intrigued him so much he studied it day and night until he could read and speak it fluently. Unfortunately it became a habit for him to unconsciously curse and swear in it when he was afraid or angry. Right now he was thankful for it because of what it translated to.

Everyone was giving him funny look because of what he just said and Pinky decided to break the tension. "What the heck was that gibberish! Sounds like you hurled or something."

Now if there was one thing in the world or heck, the galaxy that made him mad it was dissing the ancient Kamir language and he was about to utter something he would seriously regret. "It means, 'arrogant idiot'!" There were various reactions in the room; Hinata's eyes went wide at what he said, the two other girls were unreadable, and Naruto looked smug. That look quickly faded when the girl's expressions changed from unreadable to anger. They began stalking towards him and Naruto slowly backed away afraid of what they might do.

"Ah heheh umm can we just call this water under the bridge?" The both cracked their knuckles. Naruto audibly gulped. The two girls jumped him and began to beat him. Hinata could only watch in horror as her only friend was being beaten senseless before her eyes. She desperately wanted to do something to stop the fighting but she didn't know what to do. She'd always been the bystander in everything and she didn't mind at first but she didn't want that role now. Then suddenly somewhere inside her mind the strong instinct to protect him rose up and she took it. She dove right into the fighting and started taking some punches for him. Naruto stared at her wondering why she was doing this, rather she didn't know herself. Hinata continued to take most of the punches and kicks coming at her and was wounded more and more and Naruto was beginning to fear for her. The final straw came when she took a very strong blow to the head and stomach and collapsed unconscious. Naruto had absolutely had it then.

"Hinata! He yelled. Naruto's anger peaked right there. He grabbed the next punch and kick coming at him. He threw the blond into the wall behind them and twisted the pink ones ankle and threw her across the room. Without even thinking he picked up Hinata and ran out as fast as he could to get away.

Naruto ran for several minutes through the village with no real aim to where he was going, but he still somehow ended up at his house. He quickly went inside and collapsed on the floor panting.

"Naruto is that you?" John called. "I haven't got dinner started yet so I thought we cou- OH MY GOD!" John yelled when he saw the state they was in. "What, the heck, happened!" He said between gasps.

"I was attacked by two girls." Naruto explained.

"Two girls?" John questioned.

"One blond and the other pink and for some reason Hinata stepped in too." He said.

"Haruno!" John seethed. "We'll deal with her later right now you get yourself and Hinata to a hospital and I'll tell her father.

(Later at the hospital)

Hinata sat asleep on the bed with Naruto in an arm cast, several bandages and a bandaged chest, sitting at her side worried for his friend. Rapid footsteps down the hall were heard and around a corner, Hiashi followed by John bounded into the room.

"I heard everything! Is she alright?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't know. The doctor hasn't come back yet." Said Naruto. He was worried at what the blow to her head had done to her. Seconds later the doctor came in looking over the medical chart.

"Well she's in worse shape than this guy." The doctor said. "This is always the worse part of the job." The doctor put an x-ray picture on the wall. "Unfortunately the head blow she suffered cracked her skull. It's not serious and we're gonna get it closed as soon as possible." The doctor said. He left the chart on the table.

"That's good, right?" Naruto said not sure what to think.

"It's good Naruto." Hiashi said.

"I can't believe this." John said. "How can Sura allow his daughter to be so violent?"

Hiashi looked at him in question. "Sura Haruno's daughter did this?"

"Her and her blond friend, Naruto didn't get their names. I know it's his daughter because he mentioned pink hair." John said. They sat there for a little while longer until John'd finally had enough.

"That's it. I can't sit around here and do nothing! Come on Naruto." John Got up and started to walk out and Naruto followed, reluctantly though.

"Where are you going?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm gonna go to Sura's house and give him a piece of my mind! I am an action man and I will not just let this slide!" John stomped out the room with Naruto in tow. Hiashi stayed with Hinata knowing when John was gonna do something, he was gonna do it.

At the Haruno resident Sura Haruno and Inoichi Yamanaka were discussing what had happened to their daughters. Sura's daughter, Sakura had a twisted ankle and several bruises on her back. Inoichi's daughter Ino just had several bruises. Both said it was the new kid, Naruto that did this. Inoichi and Sura both knew John and knew he wouldn't raise a child to just randomly attack people so they were about to head out and get his side of the story.

*Bang bang* "Sura! I've got a bone to pick with you and your daughter!" John yelled through the door. They were a little worried now. If John was here and angry then there was more to this than they thought. Sura opened the door and a furious John marched in with a bandaged Naruto behind him.

"Alright where the… heck, do you get off just lettin' your kid just beat the crap outta' my son!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Said Sura.

"I'm talking about… Inoichi what are you doing here?"

"My daughter was attacked by your son!" Inoichi yelled.

"What?! That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! It was your kids that attacked mine!" John yelled back.

"That's ridiculous! It's your boy that's violent and unpredictable!" Sura yelled.

"That's your kids you're talking about!" John.

"Oh please! It's your bad parenting that's made your son violent!" Inoichi.

"You're the one's that's the bad parent's and now because of your kids Hiashi's daughter is collateral damage!" Yelled John.

They were about to respond but that last sentence just got through to them. "What?!" They yelled.

"Yeah! She's in the hospital with a cracked skull and it's your kids fault's!" John yelled.

Sura and Inoichi both turned to Ino and Sakura and said, "Is this true!"

Sakura and Ino shuffled around nervously before Sakura said, "But he said something really mean!"

They all turned to Naruto and John said, "Naruto, what did you say?"

Naruto said, "I called Sasuke an arrogant idiot."

John looked at Inoichi and Sura in question. "He's the last Uchiha." Sura answered.

"Oh, well what does he have to do with this?" He asked.

"He hit him with a yoyo!" Ino shouted.

"It was an accident!" Naruto yelled back.

"What does he have to do with this?!" John yelled.

"I accidentally hit him with my yoyo while I was waiting for the crowd to clear! They got mad and made me apologize! Then he just blew it off and said, 'I don't need an apology from a loser like you' and just left! Then I called him an arrogant idiot, they got mad and beat me up! Then Hinata jumped in and they didn't notice or didn't care but they beat her too!" Naruto yelled frustrated.

Inoichi and Sura stared down their children with anger evident. "I can't believe this!" Sura yelled. "You beat up this boy because of what he said to someone _else_?!" Sura yelled.

"But-but he called Sasuke an arrogant idiot!" Sakura said.

"Maybe Idiot was a little uncalled for but arrogant was right but that's not the point! You assaulted him over something he said to someone else and gave Hiashi's daughter a fractured skull!" Inoichi yelled.

"You both are going to apologize to Naruto and Hinata right now!" Sura yelled.

They both hesitated for a minute then Ino stepped up and said, "I'm sorry I attacked you." Naruto just nodded so she stepped back next to Sakura and everyone waited.

"I'm not apologizing to you!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Sura had had it then and grabbed a handful of her long hair. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Sura turned her towards him and said, "You cut the attitude young lady and say you're sorry right now!"

"No! He's just some idiot loser!" She yelled.

"You don't even know him!" He shouted back. "Now say you're sorry!"

"No!" She said.

"Then you are grounded for a month, up to your room right now!" He yelled letting go of her hair.

"What?!" She shouted.

"March!" Sakura stomped up the stairs fuming and the sound of a slamming door was heard. Sura gave his own apologies for his daughter's rude behavior and assured them she would receive much worse punishment besides grounding. John, Naruto, Inoichi and Ino left the Haruno resident later and brought Ino to Hinata's room in the Hospital where she apologized to her too and explained it was Sakura that landed the blow to her head. She too just nodded and John gave Hiashi the story of what happened over there. Needless to say Hiashi was shocked to hear that Sakura refused to apologize.

Hinata was released from the hospital only an hour after she got in thanks to the doctors healing jutsu's to seal the crack in her skull but still walked out with a head bandage and several more bandages like Naruto. Inoichi insisted he treat everyone to dinner to make up for what happened that day. Hiashi and John reluctantly agreed but John got to pick the place so Inoichi wouldn't send himself overboard. They went to a small ramen bar called 'Ichiraku Ramen' and that would be a decision he would regret for the rest of the night. Naruto tried one bite of ramen and was absolutely hooked on it. He ate 24 bowls of ramen in less than an hour with everyone staring at him the entire time. After they dragged Naruto from the ramen bar everyone parted their ways for the night.

The next day at the Academy everyone was talking about the bandages on Naruto and Hinata. Most people were saying they were in a fight. Weather with each other or someone else they didn't know. They went through the day with minimal questions as to their condition and they just said they didn't want to answer.

That day they were learning how to gather and control chakra. They were instructed to gather their chakra and manifest it around them. Sasuke naturally did excellent and had an above average amount of chakra for a student, until Naruto came up that is. When it was his turn Naruto's chakra didn't manifest itself at all at first and he was the laughing stock of the class. Then he tried a second time and surprised everyone in the room. It turned out Naruto had the amount of chakra equal to that of an average Jounin. Like yesterday Iruka was speechless and Sasuke was even surprised as much as you'll get out of him anyway.

At lunch Hinata tried out the yoyo again and got the hang of the basic motion of it. Then Naruto introduced another thing she'd never heard of, Rock and Roll music. He introduced her to a song called 'Rock Around the Clock'. She liked it so much she was humming the tune through the rest of the day.

Rock and Roll was not of Cardacian origin instead it was from a planet they came in contact with called Earth. The representatives from Earth offered to trade and become allies with them. Being a much less advanced culture than the Cardacians there wasn't much for them to offer besides the Naquadah reactors and Goa'uld information they were lacking, but one of the representatives there discovered and brought back Rock and Roll music, more specifically the music of Earths 50's 60's and 70's. They liked it so much they offered some advances in fusion and nuclear reactor technology in exchange for more of this addicting tune. Of course it was immediately accepted and Rock and Roll became the most popular form of music in the Republic. Most Rock artists are still of Earth origin since there haven't been any big ones of Republic origin yet, but no one was complaining.

It went on like that for the rest of the year with Naruto and Hinata growing closer to each other. Naruto continued to eat enormous loads of ramen and Hinata got better and better at the yoyo. Naruto thought his life was going really well, but he was about to get a rude awakening.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this chapter.

Warning: Next chapter contains death, greif and major Naruhina romance.

please review i like feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Loss, Grief and Comfort

"blah" Speech

'blah' Thought/sound fx

"**blah" Demon**

Warning: This chapter contains death. Read at Your Own Risk.

It'd been about two years since Naruto moved to the Leaf Village, made friends with Hinata and everything else that'd happened then. He'd been growing closer to Hinata since the attack on them and one day Ino came up to them during lunch and asked to sit with them. They were reluctant at first but let her sit with them anyways and they slowly became friends with her. She explained that she only went after Sasuke because Sakura was too and they were rivals. Now she didn't want to rival someone so violent and she'd never liked Sasuke much in the first place.

Speaking of Sakura, since she'd been grounded by her father for not apologizing, she'd shown a lot of hostility towards them for it even though it was her own fault. Other than that things were going swimmingly. Though Naruto noticed that people lately were giving him cold stares for reasons he didn't know. He'd asked his dad if he knew anything but he didn't know anything either but he said he'd look into it.

Also to Naruto's delight, his tenth birthday came around a while back and this time he had some friends to celebrate it with, sense he didn't have many around his age back on Morius. Ino'd given him free meal coupons to Ichiraku's, Choji, a boy he'd made friends with in an eating contest at Ichiraku's gave him a list of ingredients to put in any food to make it taste better, Hinata got him a small stuffed orange fox that Naruto just loved and after everyone left John gave him his first flying lesson as he promised as well as a simulator program to practice the tough stuff with. His eleventh wasn't much different except Hinata got him a frog shaped wallet.

Also Hinata's birthday had come around too in December. Ino'd gotten her some good shampoo and conditioner, and Naruto got her a CD player and a disk with her favorite Rock songs on it.

Aside from all that Naruto was progressing, averagely in his ninja training and since learning how to jump from rooftop to rooftop, set tripwires and traps, and various other things. Naruto had begun leaving his mark on the village through various pranks such as booby trapping the teacher's desks, switching out the ink in Sasuke's pen for vanishing ink before a test and even went as far as to fill the Hokage's office with fake paperwork making him nearly break down in tears. All in all if something wacky happened in the village, Naruto was the first suspect.

In the Academy it was near the end of the day and Iruka was lecturing the class about the execution of a Genjutsu. Naruto wasn't listening too much since he'd tried a basic Genjutsu a few days ago and it became clear he had next to no skills in that field so he just didn't pay attention much. The last bell finally rang signaling the end of the day and everyone began rushing out of the room. Naruto as usual hung back to wait for the crowd to thin out. He wasn't the only one though. Sasuke was still there probably doing the same as were Ino and Hinata, the latter of which came over to him.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said. In the year she'd been friends with him her stutter vanished so she could speak much more clearly.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if would want to get some ramen?" She asked.

"Sorry, Dad needs me to help rake leaves today. Maybe next time?" He said.

"Um sure." She said.

"See ya!" He called. She just waved back and when he was gone, sighed.

"You like him don't you?" Ino said behind her. Hinata spun around surprised when she spoke.

"Um… w-well." She started but couldn't finish it so she nodded. She had a hard time admitting it but it was true, she had a crush on her best friend.

Ino smiled. "Well, if you want him too really like you, you have to do more than ask him to get ramen, though going through his stomach is a good idea." Ino said.

"What should I d-do then?" Hinata asked her stutter returning a little.

"Well, the stuffed fox was a good move, and he liked the wallet too, hmm…" Ino sat and thought for a bit before she spoke again. "Okay, here's what you do. You have to get close to him in other ways besides ramen, offer to help with his homework some nights, be his sparring partner, et cetera, et cetera. Spend more time with him and maybe he'll feel the same way soon or he'll at least get hints." She said.

Hinata just nodded as she talked gaining more hope with each word. When she finished Hinata was full of hope that it would work. She dashed out of the classroom to get home throwing a "Thanks Ino!" over her shoulder. Ino smiled back and began her own trip home as well.

As Naruto was making his way home he was taking quick glances in the shops he passed by. He didn't actually have to help his dad rake leaves, Hinata's birthday was coming up again and he was looking for a present for her. He didn't like lying to her but he wanted to take time to pick out the right one. Last year he got her the CD's and the player so he was thinking maybe some more songs she might like, or possibly a yo-yo and a book full of tricks and how to do them, she always tries his yo-yo during lunch and was getting very good at it, but he wanted to get her something special not just anything.

'What would be the perfect gift for her? Man I wish I could find something like the stuffed fox she gave me, maybe a stuffed rabbit?' He thought.

"**Mmmmm… I could go for a nice plump rabbit now." **Said an all too familiar voice in his mind.

'Oh, hi Fuzzy, say do you have any ideas?' He said/thought to the Demon Fox in a surprisingly casual manner.

"**HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" **The Demon yelled.

"About 367 times." Naruto said judging from the marks in his notepad. "Do you have any ideas?' He repeated.

"**What makes you think I would know anything about human celebrations?" **The Fox countered.

'Well your ten thousand years old or something and probably know more about anything than everyone on this planet combined.' Naruto said.

"**Well I'm flattered that you think so but I've mostly kept my distance from humans over the last thousand years or so. You'll have to find that 'special gift' for your girlfriend on your own." **The Fox said snickering at the last words.

'She's not my girlfriend! She's a friend that's a girl like Ino!' He said defensively.

"**Oh yeah? What do you think when you see her smile." **Said the Fox.

'Well she looks kinda cute when she does- wait what am I thinking? She's my best friend!' He yelled mentally. He could hear the Fox laughing his ass off in the back of his mind. Naruto had, had enough and just shut the Fox out and headed home, not looking in anymore stores and ignoring the glares and whispered insults that some people gave him.

Later Naruto arrived at his house and hung up the dark orange and sky blue jacket he got last winter. The one he originally wanted had a much brighter shade of orange but his dad said he'd give everyone a seizure from here to Snow Country, but settled for the darker shade.

"Dad! You home?" He called.

"In here!" John called back from the den on his holo-computer. "How was School?"

"Fine, I beat Sasuke in target practice again today." Naruto said proudly.

From in the den John chuckled, "Fugaku's rolling over in his grave right now. What about on the way home?" He called.

"The usual insults, but I think I heard someone call me 'Demon Fox'." Right after he said that John stopped what he was doing when it clicked. The cold stares, whispered insults, and refusal of service at some stores…. The villagers knew about the Fox. John quickly got up and rushed out of the den with a coat half on.

"Where ya goin'?" Naruto asked.

"Uh. Out, I forgot to give the Hokage something. I'll be back later." John said.

"Okay I'll just make myself…" 'Slam!' "…Dinner."

"**Well that was unusual."** The Fox said and for once Naruto agreed with him. Nevertheless he began making himself dinner using one the recipe books Choji got him.

**At the Hokage's office…**

The Third was just beginning to finish up on the last of the days paperwork and was looking forward to going home and having some nice hot soup to relax him. Unfortunately that wasn't to be. John burst through the door seconds after he finished the last piece of paperwork, panting.

"John what has gotten into you?"

"They know!" He gasped.

"What?" The Hokage said.

"The people know about the Fox inside Naruto!" He said.

"What? How do you know?" The Third said.

"Naruto came home today and I asked him if he was still hearing insults around him, he said yes and mentioned that he thought he heard someone call him 'Demon Fox'!" John yelled.

"This is not good." The Hokage said.

"What should we do? If they know then another riot might start." John said.

"We can't do anything for now. We can only hope no one sparks a repeat of 11 years ago."

**Later in the night…**

Later in the night Naruto sleepily got up out of bed. He glanced at the clock and realized it was midnight.

"Eh? What woke me up?" He got his answer when he heard faint noise coming from outside. Naruto pushed over his window curtain and outside… was a mob. He backed away from the window and ran out his room to get John. "Dad, Dad!" He said frantically trying to shake him awake. "DAD!"

"Huh? Wha-?" John said sleepily. "Naruto it's..." He glanced at the clock. "midnight. What is it?"

"There's a mob outside!" Naruto said.

"Oh a mob…" John went back to sleep. Then the full force of what Naruto said hit him like a freight train. "A MOB?" He shot up out of bed and looked out the window. "Ohhh this is bad. This is very bad."

Someone outside noticed him and shouted. "There's the Demon's Father!" The whole mob turned in his direction and more yelling ensued. John backed away from the window and turned to Naruto.

"Okay, go get all your clothes and some other things!" Thunks were heard on the wall as the villagers threw various stones at the house. "Hurry!" Naruto ran off and John began barricading the door.

Outside one of the villagers had a bottle of sake; he stuck a piece of cloth in it, lit it and threw.

The bottle crashed threw the window breaking and spreading fire everywhere. "Ohhh this is very, very bad!" John yelled as the fire began to engulf the room.

Naruto came back out of his room with dragging a backpack behind him and his stuffed fox under one arm. "I've got all my stu- WHOA!" He yelled seeing the room engulfed in fire. "Dad!" He called trying to see through the smoke. "DAD!"

"Naruto!" John called from the kitchen. He performed a small water jutsu he knew and tried to put it out.

"Dad!" Naruto was about to start through the smoke to get to him.

"No! Don't come closer! Just find a way out I'll be fine!" John yelled.

"But-"

"Go!" Then suddenly there was a loud groaning noise and behind Naruto, one of the beams collapsed blocking the door.

"Dad the doors blocked!"

"Crap! Find a way to my room and go through there! Hurry!"

At the same time as this event, the Third was sitting in his office, smoking his pipe, just beginning to relax after working very late in the day work… or so he thought.

"Lord Hokage!" A ninja burst into the room causing the old man to jump.

"Ah! What is it?"

"There's a mob outside John Murdock's house!" The ninja yelled.

"What! Damn, I hoped this wouldn't happen again!" The aged Kage said as memories of eleven years ago flashed in front of him.

"There's something else…" The ninja was hesitant to say it but, "his house is on fire."

The Third Hokage dropped his pipe.

Happening around the same time, Hiashi was fast asleep, unaware of what was happening, till a teenage branch member knocked on his door hard.

"Lord Hiashi! Please wake up, there's a problem!"

Hiashi slowly woke up, wondering who it was that woke him and having some passing thoughts about killing him. He slid open the door to face the boy who'd woken him. "What is so important that I had to be woken at," Glances at the clock. "midnight?" He said slowly.

"A-a mob set fire to John Murdock's house!"

That woke him up. "WHAT!"

Again happening at the same time, Hinata was walking quietly through the house to get a midnight snack. She was just turning the corner that would take her past her father's room when, "WHAT!"

She jumped back around the corner, her heart beating fast.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" She heard the voice of her father.

"Yes I saw it myself!" That voice she knew as a branch member boy she sparred with.

"This is very bad. This is just like eleven years ago but it's so much worse this time." Hiashi said with a foreboding tone. "Gather the clan's fire squad and some of our strongest guards! We're going to help." Hiashi said.

By now Hinata's mind was racing. Why would a mob attack Naruto's house? What happened eleven years ago? Why was this happening? Wanting some answers she stepped around the corner and made her presence known.

"Hinata?" Hiashi said surprised. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep!"

Hinata began stuttering. "Um, well you see I was… going to the ki- I want to go with you!" She suddenly blurted out surprising her father and the boy.

"What? Hinata this will be danger-" Hiashi was cut off.

"I know it will be dangerous but Naruto's my friend and I…. I just want to help him." She said beginning to break down.

Hiashi was in a bind. On one hand he wanted to take Hinata with him and not leave her here worrying about Naruto all night but the other, rational part of him said otherwise. He was stuck in a quagmire.

Naruto coughed and hacked as he felt his way to his father's room, and safety. The fire was spreading fast despite John's efforts to fight it. Naruto made it inside and shut the door tight before more smoke came in. Naruto sank against the wall, taking several deep breaths of air. Naruto stopped and sniffed the air catching a whiff of something in the air amid the smoke.

John fought desperately to control the flames from reaching his room and Naruto but the flames had evaporated most of the water around him, even the broken sink wasn't giving him much to work with. Still he pushed on knowing that the Hokage would be on his way with a fire squad and ANBU to help. He heard the door slam shut and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Naruto at least wouldn't inhale any more smoke. John froze and sniffed the air catching a whiff of something amid the smoke.

Hiashi leapt from rooftop to rooftop at breakneck speed carrying Hinata on his back. In the end his sympathetic side had one out and she had come with him along with some of the Clans guards that didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi Incarnate and the Clans Fire Squad. They had only covered a quarter of the distance there when they saw the black smoke billowing into the sky and the angry red flames soon after. Just another reason for them to double their pace to the Murdock house before things got even more out of hand than they were now, Kami help them if it were possible.

Suddenly the entire house went up in a blast and they were caught in midair by the following shockwave.

Hiashi righted himself quickly and stared in shock.

"No…" His own fear had come to pass.

Hiruzen Sarutobi moved as fast as he could over the rooftops dressed in full battle armor, something he hadn't worn in years and hoped to never again. On either side ANBU flanked him for both crowd control and fire control. He was now wishing he'd called the entire Leaf Fire Corps out to the area after he'd seen the size of the flame that had already engulfed John's house and the radiant heat was almost intolerable with them already three quarters of the way there.

He was more afraid now than he'd been in a long time. The old saying, 'Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it.' And he was seeing the embodiment happen right before his eyes.

Just when the aged Hokage thought this was as bad as it would get he was proven wrong when the whole house went up in a blast and Sarutobi and the ANBU were thrown back far from the shockwave.

"No…"


End file.
